Songs of the Hive Fleet
by duke2
Summary: My second attempt at a song fic, this time with the Tyranids. Blue oyster cult's Don't fear the reaper gets a Tyranid remix!
1. Fear the Tyranids

This is a parody of Blue Oyster Cult's 'don't fear the Reaper'

Deep within the bowels of the Hive Fleet, the Norn Queens and Dominatrices of the Tyranids finished the most terrible bio-construct ever devised by the twisted imagination of the Hive Mind…a karaoke machine! A Hive Tyrant lumbered up to the machine and opened it's fanged mouth…

Hive Tyrant: All your times have come

Here we are and you'll soon be gone

Suns fear the Tyranids

So do the planets and the moons

You should be like they are

Hive Tyrant: Come on humans…fear the Tyranids

Guns fused to our hands…fear the Tyranids

We can even fly…fear the Tyranids

Bow to the Hive Mind…

Hive Tyrant: Tyranids have evolved

Weak but now we're strong

Eldar and Orks

Will be devoured eventually…

Eldar and Orks

Hive Tyrant: 400,000 men and women everyday…Eldar and Orks too!

400,000 men and women everyday…really just appetisers

Another 400,000 eaten everyday…we'll eat everyone

Hive Tyrant: Come on humans…fear the Tyranids

Guns fused to our hands…fear the Tyranids

We can even fly…fear the Tyranids

Bow to the Hive Mind…

Hive Tyrant: Mind of all is one

Devour till all is gone

Fell the shadow on the Warp

And it is clear you can't call for help

Then the ships descend and the spores appear

The creatures scream then disappear

The spores land and we appear

Its time to be afraid

Hive Tyrant: Come on humans…and all life have fear

And Tue evolve if you dare…then we'll see who'll die

C'tan and Necrons don't come back or it'll be goodbye

You will become like flesh is

We'll take you apart

Come on we dare ya!

Hive Tyrant: Come on then…don't fear the Tyranids!

The Hive ships fuzzed with frantic snarling and screeching, and all throughout the sector Astropaths clutched their heads in insane frenzies screaming, "EMPEROR SAVE US…THEY'RE SINGING!".

Well what do you think? Have I finally gone too fare or is this not quite mad enough for you? As with my other sing fic, all suggestions are appreciated…it's hard thinking of songs to parody. Any way, I'll add more if I get the same popularity as my first song fic and I'd like to point out that in this song I refer to the Tyranids as being weak which of course they most certainly are **NOT!** Also I have a little Necron bashing which does not reflect my views on the metal men its just that of all the species in the 40k universe I think the Tyranids would hate them most of all…if they weren't beyond the human emotion of hatred.


	2. Chronicles of existence and death

This is a parody of Good Charlotte's 'Chronicles of life and death' 

Amongst the horde of Tyranid monstrosities several Rippers scuttled towards the bio-engineered karaoke machine and pilled on top of one another too allow one too reach the microphone…

Ripper: we come in fast 

We're ravenous for blood

They're all so horrified we've arrived

The humans run, for their lives

Screaming for their moms

Whatever those are any way

Ripper: and where do they go

With no synapse creatures

No Hive Mind to guide them

Don't they know?

That it doesn't matter

We eat them all the same

Ripper: these are the chronicles of existence and death

And devouring everything in between

This is the purpose of our existence

As terrifying as it is

We consume your world

And devour you just the same

Ripper: today is the last day of your life

Ripper: and weapons work

Against us

That's what idiots will think

But you'll find out we have no end

Just an endless bio wave

When we go

There'll be no question

We are the Great Devourer

But for now we come in fast, ravenous for blood

Because there's plenty more where we came from

Ripper: these are the chronicles of existence and death

And devouring everything in between

This is the purpose of our existence

As terrifying as it is

We consume your world

And devour you just the same

Ripper: we'll make today the worst day of your existence

Ripper: these are the chronicles of existence and death

And devouring everything in between

This is the purpose of our existence

As terrifying as it is

We consume your world

And devour you just the same

Ripper: today will be the last day of

We'll make today the worst day of

Today is definitely going to be the last day of your existence

It's our purpose

Our purpose

The Ripper pill collapsed as the other Tyranids screeched and roared excitedly. Meanwhile, deep within the most sacred chambers of the Ordo Xeno two Inquisitors spoke in hushed voices, "singing? Is their no limit to their perversion? And karaoke as well!" the first Inquisitor exclaimed, the other nodded in agreement.

Perhaps not my best work but I leave the judgement of this song fic up to you, the readers. Incidentally, for those of you who have read my Chaos song fic series, I'd love to know how this compares in you opinion and please feel free to make any suggestions just bare the fics rating in mind (though that only applies to language not song content). Really its just a matter of editing the content, which I do anyway, but the more profanity there is that more work I have to do, ok.


End file.
